


A New World

by Saricess



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: EVERY GIRL HAS A CRUSH ON NARUTO AND SASUKE, F/M, Multi, except levy, she already with gajeel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been transported to the Fairy Tail world after an investigation requested by Gaara, they have no way to get home but help fight with Fairy Tail on missions and as new threats begin to come, along with familiar people appearing in the FT world.





	A New World

**Author's Note:**

> NARUTO X FAIRY TAIL CROSSOVER WHOO!! lol i haven't updated any of my fanfics but i was in a crossover mood. The Fourth Great Ninja War had happened, like two years ago but both Naruto and Sasuke kept their old hairstyles, 'The Last' hasn't and never will happen. The War that happened in Fairy Tail is over, Natsu and his team haven't gone on the 100 year quest.

“Sassssssuuukkkeeee” Sasuke’s left eye twitched in annoyance at Naruto’s whining, even though he has heard it for years it never stops annoying him and making him want to punch the blonde, hard “Sasuke! Oh teme stop ignoring me!” 

Sasuke sighed and looked behind him to see Naruto a few steps away from him in a hunched form, his face with a bored expression “What is it dobe?”

Naruto, happy that Sasuke is answering him, looked up the raven head “Can we stop for a bit, we’ve been walking for days”

This was coming from the boy who has the most energy in the world, if you said that to someone and saw Naruto they wouldn’t believe you then again Sasuke couldn’t blame them with all his whining.

“It’s only been two days and we’ve had slept every night and stopped three times a day, we aren’t stopping anymore” Sasuke told him firmly. Naruto started to complain again but louder, Sasuke shook his head and continued walking forward, ignoring his blonde friend, hoping that he’ll give up, but sadly we wouldn’t.

An hour later they came across a little cafe and after ten minutes of begging Sasuke gave in and they both went in, Sasuke sat down normally while Naruto was bouncing up and down, happy to have food and a little rest. The waitress came over and was instantly hooked on Sasuke, nothing new but it always annoyed Naruto, as he would have to wait forever to order or being able to. However Sasuke ordered for him, knowing what the waitress would do (experience with his fangirls), with a wink she walked away, moving her hips in a seductive way that made Sasuke roll his eyes.

“How long is it till we reach our destination?” Naruto asked his friend in a low voice, even though the cafe had a few people in whose voices were taking up the room, it was better to talk silently incase someone overheard them.

“A day” Sasuke replied, the waitress came back with their drinks and told them that they’re food would be ready, she made sure to bend down to show her breasts to Sasuke, Sasuke looked away disgusted and signed as she walked away.

“You know, i used to be jealous that all the girls fawned over you, now i’m not” Naruto grinned at him, Sasuke scowled and drank his water. Finally the food came, Naruto immediately dugged in while Sasuke had to deal with the annoying waitress before eating.

“What’s the mission about anyway?” Naruto asked after he eat some ramen, was it really a surprise he ordered that?

“Honestly dobe didn’t you listen to anything Kakashi said?”

“Yes! I just...forgot”

“He gave us a report of the mission, did you read that?”

“....”

Sasuke signed “And you want to be Hokage”

“I will be Hokage! Believe it teme!”

 _I do believe it Naruto_ Sasuke mentally said, when he young he would never admit to Naruto being stronger then him, or doing such important things in the world. But now he knows, he knows that Naruto is strong, he knows that Naruto is going to become Hokage.

And he’ll be the best one, if only he could say that outloud.

“Our mission is in the Land of Wind, there have been incidents the demon dessert”

“Isn’t that the place where Sakura-chan took her chunin exams?” Naruto asked, his mouth full of noodles, Sasuke nodded at him, not phased by Naruto’s disgusting look.

“It started when some of the Kazekage’s men were setting it up for the next chunin exams, they would go in but none came out, some more men went to look for them but got the same result, gone”

“Gaara must be worried” Naruto somely said, Naruto and Gaara were friends, best friends. They’re the same and got treated the same, they understand each other's pain. Naruto saved Gaara and Gaara has saved him, they have a close and tight bond “Losing those men and not knowing where they are”

“That’s why we’re going” Sasuke said “We’re going to see why these men are disappearing and stop it”

“Hell yeah we are!” Naruto grinned and Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk at his friend's enthusiasm. They soon finished their meals and were back on their way, Naruto was full of energy and didn’t complain which made Sasuke happy.

The sun began to set and the boys set up camps under the trees, they had one tent and two sleeping bags, Naruto got some wood to make a fire while Sasuke got their food ready, which consisted of canned beans and some bread. Sasuke put the beans into a pan and used sticks as beams to hold it over the fire, while waiting the beans to cook they sat and ate pieces of their bread.

“Ne, when is Sakura-chan coming?” Naruto asked as he chewed the last bits of his bread

“When she finishes her work at the hospital” Sasuke answered, stirring the beans, already finished his bread and was now focusing on the more tasteful food.

“Sakura-chan works too hard, it amazing how she works hard everyday” Naruto smiled, looking at the stars.

“Hn”

“I hope she comes soon so that I can talk to someone with hearing ‘hn’” Naruto teased while mocking ‘hn’, a word much used in Sasuke’s vocabulary. Sasuke stayed silent and continued to cook their food, Naruto suddenly came up within idea and grinned, then quickly turned it into a smile, not wanting Sasuke to catch him.

“Sakura-chan’s gotten powerful hasn’t she?” again there was silence “She’s got a yin seal same as Baa-chan but stronger, she could create a massive hole in the ground with her pinky!” okay maybe a little bit exaggeration but it holds some truth “She also gotten more beautiful if that was even possible, she kept her hair short which is nice, I liked it when it was long but I think shorter suits her better” from the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke’s mouth twitch into a smile but quickly shut it down, Naruto mentally chuckled evilly as he knew he was getting a reaction “Her body has grown as well, i mean her figure is-”

“Shut it Naruto” Sasuke said with gritted teeth, his cheeks slightly pink “If she heard you say these things she’ll knock you out for a week” Naruto gulped as he knew Sasuke was right, Sakura would heal him but he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of her fists.

They sat in silence as Sasuke started at the beans boiling in the pan above the fire with Naruto’s words running through his head

“She’s gotten powerful hasn’t she?” it was true, as an Uchiha is was hard to impress him from such a powerful clan, not many people caught his eye, but Sakura did (along with Naruto of course). When he first met her she was nothing but a weakling with an intelligent mine, but now she could break anything with the tip on her fingers, heal wounds which no other medical ninja can do. At the war Sasuke saw what she could do and was impressed by the second, he knew then that she had changed, and she had grown.

Sasuke saw the beans that were now cooked and separated the portion into two bowls, after blowing on them to cool down (Naruto didn’t and went right in and burned his tongue as a result) he began to eat, he looked over at his blonde friend to see his bowl nearly empty, despite having a burnt tongue. After they finished they washed the bowls with water from a nearby river and packed them up, leaving the fire to heat them up them went into their sleeping bags.

“Night Teme”

“...Night Dobe”

* * *

 

The awoke early in morning, packed their things and started to walk once again. Birds were singing, the clouds were blue, sun shining and hardly anyone was on their path. It was the mornings Sasuke enjoyed, Naruto on the other hand…

“I don’t see why we had to wake up this early” Naruto yawned “The Land of Wind isn’t that far away so we could of slept a couple more hours”

“It would be better if he arrived their early, we’ll run into less hassle and we can finish the job quicker” Sasuke explained “Plus I heard that the ramen shop in the Land of Wind have a special offer before 12”

Naruto whipped his head to Sasuke so fast it would have broken his neck, his eyes wide “Why didn’t you say earlier Teme!” Naruto then grinned and picked up his pace, eventually running and leaving Sasuke behind. Sasuke let out a chuckle as he watch his friend run for ramen.

Half an hour later they arrived at their destination, he saw that Naruto had stopped running and whipped his head around looking for the ramen shop, he saw the blonde's eyes widen in the right direction excited and was about to run but before he could Sasuke had a grip on the back of his orange jumper, making Naruto look back at him.

“See the Kazekage first, then ramen” he saw disappointment in Naruto’s eyes for a second before they brightened up as he was going to see Gaara. Sasuke let go of him and they both made their way to the Kazekage’s office, Sasuke was about to knock but Naruto ran in, making the raven-haired roll his eyes and go in.

“Gaara!” Naruto jumped and have his fellow jinchuriki a hug, Gaara didn’t seem to mind and smile at his friend.

“It’s good to see you Naruto” he said as Naruto let go of him, Naruto gave him a grin and the redhead turned to Sasuke who gave a nod of greeting.

“What’s with you and nodding? Shake hands!” Sasuke once again rolled his eyes but saw Gaara reach out his hand, he looked at the Kazekage who wore a smile, Sasuke smirked at him and shook his hand.

“See? That wasn’t so hard was it” Naruto smirked at his brooding friend.

“Quiet dope”

“Ah Teme!-”

“We’re here for the mission Kazekage” Sasuke said interrupting Naruto’s protest, making the blonde pout.

Gaara nodded “You have arrived early, good” Gaara looked at them then confusion washed over him “Where is Sakura-san? Is she not suppose to take this mission as well”

“Caught up in hospital, you know how much she works there” Sasuke brief him, Gaara nodded with a small smile, all too knowing how much Sakura worked and hardly took breaks.

“But she’ll catch up! Don’t worry Gaara, we wouldn’t leave Sakura out” Naruto grinned.

“Very well” Garra then pulled out a scroll from his top draw of his desk and rolled it out, it showed a map of the demon dessert and a red circle onto which Gaara pointed to “This is the area where my men have gone missing, I have sent groups of two then four and now five. Thankfully some of the men were behind the ones who vanished, and that is how I have this information, I have also put some of my men in the tower” Gaara pointed to a tower drawing in the middle, the red circle wasn’t far away from it “This is where we monitored for the Chunin Exams, we were hoping to catch any more information but sadly unsuccessful”

“Interesting” Sasuke muttered, replaying the information that Gaara has said in his mind, a finger was under his chin and he looked at the map, obviously thinking.

“It’s not interesting! It’s weird!” Naruto said loudly, scolding his emo friend “How can people disappear just like that??!”

“That’s why you two are here Naruto”

“...I knew that…”

Sasuke sighed at his blonde friend “We’ll start right away Kazekage” Gaara nodded at the two and they walked out of his office, well Sasuke walked and Naruto was being dragged, waving at his friend grinning and shouting.

“Oh and Sasuke?” Sasuke turn his head to the man behind the desk “It’s Gaara” after a few seconds Sasuke smirked and gave a nod, and resumed to drag Naruto out of the office. After they were a few feet away Sasuke let go of Naruto, the blonde was rubbing his neck and grumbling about “...almost broke my neck…” and “...emo power is strong…”. They made their way out if the building where they saw Temari and some soldiers standing a few feet away from the entrance talking to one another.

“Temari!” Temari turned and grinned at the blonde jogging toward her and Sasuke walking behind him.

“Naruto, Sasuke” she greeted with a nod “You guys ready for your mission?”

“Sure are!” Naruto grinned again and gave her a thumbs up “We’re gonna find how those men are disappearing and save them!”

“Are you coming along?”  Sasuke asked, Temari smirked at the black-haired male.

“Why you interested? Are you missing me Uchiha?” she then did a fake gasp “Are you falling in love with me? I’m flattered” Sasuke scowled at the female while Naruto giggled “But to answer your question, no, I’m just here to send this guys off then go back to work” Temari turned back to the men once again “You guys ready?”

“Hai!” they replied, standing straight with a salute, Temari patted the shoulder of the man in front.

“Good” she then turned to Naruto and Sasuke “Good luck guys, and don’t go missing” her playfulness has gone, her eyes are cold and her lips are in a line “I won’t be just me, Gaara and Kankuro coming for you”

“We won’t” Sasuke nodded

“Yeah, this is me and Sasuke your talking about!” Naruto slung an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders “When have we ever done something like that?” Temari and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him as to say “are you serious?”, he sweat dropped and took his arm off Sasuke “Right, anyway let’s go!”

After a few waves and goodbyes the two ninjas and men were off on their way, Naruto mumbled how Sasuke lied about having ramen, who the latter said they would finally eat some after they have had a look at the demon desert, it worked a bit as Naruto seemed a little happier, however quickly Naruto’s expression became serious as they walked. Sasuke knew that face, it was a face of a mission being at hand, and Naruto would be on his feet like the rest of the men traveling with them.

An hour later they had reached the walls that shield citizens and trespassers from the dangerous land, one of the men put his hand on the wall and mumbled something, the stone melted an archway for them to walk through and the same man mumbled again, and the wall filled in the melted spot with stone.

Half and hour later they made it to the sighting, as Gaara said there were men in the tower overlooking the desert and tents built before a grey mist with ninjas walking carefully around, making sure not to vanish.

“This is the site” the leader of the group informed the two, he had short brown hair with deep green eyes “We have sent up tents to watch everyday incase some of our men came back or if something bad were to happen, a couple of feet beyond the mist is where they vanished” he explained, pointing to the mist.

“Thanks” the leader nodded at them before walking off along with the soldiers that travelled with them, leaving Sasuke and Naruto. They walked to the edge of the most and looked at it carefully, Naruto lent his hand down and his hand through the mist, he brought it back and started at his hand.

“Doesn’t feel weird when you touch it” Sasuke repeated the blonde’s actions and rubbed his fingers together and felt nothing.

“We need to take notes of everything, even if it doesn’t seem as important. If we want to stop this then we need every piece of information and put it together”

Sasuke and Naruto talked to the soldiers who saw the their comrades disappear, they all had said the similar.

“We were patrolling the area, we were close to each other and it was all quite, I looked around for any clues where we were and when I looked back all of them had gone”

Sasuke wrote everything, not trusting Naruto’s messy handwriting and had a break, drinking water from their capsules and looking over the information.

“It’s not much, but it’s all we got” summarised Naruto as he read over the notes, they had written down about the colour of the mist, how it feels and what the soldiers told them.

“We need to go through the mist to get more” Sasuke told him “Not far in but just enough to get a clear of what it’s like when your in”

“Maybe it has something to do with the mist further down?” Naruto asked “Like it gets stronger or something”

“Could be” agreed Sasuke, they finished their break and told the leader that they would be going into the mist the leader allowed it and warned them to be careful, however there were guards on posts nearby who would be watching them.

Naruto and Sasuke carefully stood into the mist and walked, the area was quite as they could hear their footprints and breathing, they saw the armed guards who watched them closely. They stopped when they saw a red X mark on the ground ahead, they didn’t go any further but stood and took in their surroundings.

There were high cliffs where the smoke reached up to, the mist had become a darker colour, the air was hotter and felt heavier, Sasuke wrote these into the notebook before announced Naruto to head back. 

When they reached the border of the mist and stepped out they drank their water and told the leader that they will be heading to the Kazekage tower to give information.

* * *

 

Gaara was still seated in his office chair when they arrives and handed him the notes, which Gaara commented where the same to the one he had got.

“The only way to get more information is to go further into the mist” declared Sasuke.

“That’s a bad idea” Gaara disagreed “Many of my men have disappeared, you two will if you go beyond the mark”

“Gaara, I agree with Sasuke” Naruto spoke seriously “We have no idea how and why this is happening, or who is doing this”

“We don’t even know if my men are alive” Garra mournfully said, the idea of anyone from his village to die was heavy on him, even without the Kazekage title.

“Naruto and I are the ones who fought against Madara and sealed Kaguya along with Sakura and Kakashi, I highly doubt that we will be taken down lightly” Sasuke reminded the Kazekage.

Gaara was silent for a moment, his fingers laced together and chin propped up on his hands.

“Very well” Gaara complied “I will allow you to go beyond the mark, and if the action of both of you disappearing I will await Sakura’s arrival and have Kakashi come over here to continue their search here while you search where the mark takes you”

“Thank you Gaara” Sasuke bowed.

“Sakura-chan should be travelling soon and Kakashi-sensei will travel with her if you make the call quickly” Garra nodded and walked to them.

“I hope you will come back alive and safely, do not be gone for too long and bring back my men”

“Will do Gaara” Naruto smiled, they shook his hands and left his office, Gaara went back and sat in his chair and looked at a picture on his desk. It was him and Naruto after the war eating ramen, the one next to it was in the same ramen restaurant but with team 7, both pictures had everyone smiling, even Sasuke with his little smile. They were treasured pictures for Gaara as Naruto was his only friend, Sakura his second and Sasuke after the war became his as well.

“I know they are strong...” Garra muttered quietly “but i still fear for them” Gaara then turned his chair to look out of the window where he saw Naruto and Sasuke walk in the direction of the demon desert, Naruto was blabbing on to Sasuke who hit the blonde’s head, causing Naruto to loudly yell at the raven haired man.

“Please be safe”

* * *

 By the time Naruto and Sasuke reached the demon desert it was late afternoon, Naruto stopped on the way for ramen which Sasuke “promised” he could have, he consumed five bowls before Sasuke stopped him and payed the poor owner and dragged Naruto away.

“The Kazekage has given us permission to go beyond the mark and allow us to vanish” Sasuke told the leader “We will work on that side while backup works here”

“I don’t like the idea of you too disappearing, but if the Kazekage allows it then I have no choice” the leader accepted and informed his men, he turned back to the boys with a solemn look on his face “Be safe”

“We will”

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the camp with everyone watching them, they walked past the mist and the guards standing there gave them a salute of respect. They came to the red X and stood on it, they looked at each other before nodding and then walked.

The guards stood and watched as two of the most powerful ninjas in the world vanished.

* * *

In another world, a group of teenagers were walking through ruins of a building, there was a boy with light pink hair and brown eyes who wore a blue and gold line waistcoat with a matching cloth around his waist ending upon his knees held by a brown belt and knee length grey trousers, he also wore a white scarf with black lines around his neck, a blue flying cat with wings was flying near him.

Another man had navy spiky hair and dark blue eyes, he wore a white  button up shirt with a high colour along with black outlines and black trousers and brown boots, he also wore a silver necklace with a sword.

There were also three girls, one had blonde hair that went a bit pass her shoulder with one part in a ponytail and brown eyes, she wore a sleeveless white blouse with blue trims and a short dark blue shirt with brown boots, she also wore a brown shoulder bag.

The other girl had long scarlet hair and brown eyes, she wore an armoured top that spread to her blue skirt skirt with brown boots then ended just before her knee.

The last one was young, she had dark navy hair which was in bunches and brown eyes, she was wearing a black school like costume; black long sleeve blazer with two buttons in the middle and matching black skirt along with black tights reaching under her knee and a red brown around her neck. She also has a flying cat near her, except this one was white.

“Wow” the blonde girl whispered “Whatever happened here must of been bad, look at the damage”

“This is the third time this has happened” the navy spiky man said “All of the locations ended up like this. But the question is why”

“Who cares!” shouted the pink haired boy “Let’s find the person doing this and kick their asses!”

“Natsu we don’t know who is causing this” the blonde girl told him “That’s why we’re here”

“Idiot” the man with navy hair muttered, Natsu whipped his head to the man and glared.

“What you say?!”

“I called you an idiot, idiot!”

“Oh yeah?!”

“Yeah!”

“Let’s go Freezer Boy!”

“Your on Flame Breath!”

“Both of you stop it!” the scarlet haired women yelled, both boys immediately stopped going to fight and looked frightening at the women “We are on a mission, stop acting like children”

“Yes Erza” the sacredly replied, their bodies shaking, the blonde haired girl giggled behind her mouth.

“Guys! Over here!” a voice yelled, they all ran to the source and found the small navy haired girl with the flying white cat near him “Look!”

Before the girl were two bodies of young men, one had spiky black hair and wore an all in one black suit with a silver belt across his waist, along with a black cloak, the other had spiky blonde hair and wore a headband across his forehead with metal in the middle with a symbol on it, he wore and orange and black outline jacket with orange trousers, a pouch was around his left leg on top of a bandage.

“Strange, this is the first time bodies have been left” the navy haired man spoke.

“We need to thank Levy on investigation the attacks for their next destination” the blonde girl marvelled.

“We need to be cautious, for all we know these people could be the ones causing all this mayhem” Erza told them “We need to take them back to Fairy Tail and get some answers from them”

The pink haired and navy haired boys picked up the unconscious boys by having one of their arms around their shoulders, and made their way back to Fairy Tail.


End file.
